


Learn Some Self-Control

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Random Hamilton Oneshots [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Acting, Alexander Can't Control Himself, Alternate Universe - High School, Calm Down Hamilton, M/M, Performances, Poor Aaron Burr, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Alexander needs to learn self-control.





	Learn Some Self-Control

Aaron was sitting on a box, listening to Mr King talk about how important their performance tonight was. Aaron wasn't an actor, he was apart of stagecraft, but it was still mandatory for him to be there.

"Everything needs to be perfect!" Mr King ranted, pacing back and forth. "The mayor is coming, not to mention the famous director of the theater production of New York is going to be here." Aaron jumped when Mr King suddenly whirled around, pointing a finger at them all. "This is your big break brats!"

Alexander, who was sitting beside him, chuckled. "Relax Mr King. If this guy knows talent, he'll give us all scholarships."

People mumbled in agreement, but Mr King wasn't convinced.

"You brats might be good, but I don't know if you're that good!"

"Mr King?"

"What Hercules?"

Hercules shrugged, leaning against Lafayette. "Why does stagecraft have to be here? Sounds like this little speech of yours is for the actors."

Mr King scoffed. "Don't think the director will just be looking at the actors! He'll be watching to see how smooth our transitions are and the lighting, not to mention the props, costumes, makeup, hair, and mics!"

Hercules raised his hands in surrender. "Alright alright, I don't need to be told twice."

Aaron shifted a bit in his seat, his legs cramping up from sitting for so long. He let out a small squeak when Alexander suddenly pulled him into his lap.

"Alexander!" He whispered, blushing when he noticed that everyone was looking at them.

His boyfriend chuckled. "What?" He said innocently. "Can't I want to be closer to my lovely boyfriend?"

Aaron's face flushed and he pushed against Alexander's arms. "Let me go!" He whined when Alexander didn't budge.

"Nope!" He said cheerfully, before beginning to pepper Aaron's face with kisses. Aaron squealed, pushing at Alexander's face and failing miserably in his attempt to get away.

"Alright lovebirds! break it up!" John barked, shaking his head.

Alexander rested his head on Aaron's shoulder and grinned slyly.

"Jealous Laurens?"

John huffed and crossed his arms. "No, but this is kind of a somewhat serious conversation. And Aaron's ruining it with his adorableness."

Aaron had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. He buried his face in Alexander's hair to hide his blushing face.

"Hey!" Alexander barked, tightening his hold on Aaron. "He's mine John, back off!"

Everyone laughed, even Mr King. John rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Just don't do this during the performance."

\---

Alexander was a really bad listener. Ten minutes before the curtains were supposed to come up, he found Aaron and wouldn't let him go.

"A-Alexander!" Aaron stamered between kisses.

"Hmm?" Alexander hummed, now kissing down Aaron's neck. Aaron squirmed a bit, biting back a small groan when Alexander bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck.

"The curtains g-go up in t-ten- Alex!"

Alexander raised his head and grinned, pecking his lips. "It's fine babe." He said, capturing Aaron's lips in a kiss before he could protest.

Aaron melted into it, placing his hands on Alexander's shoulders.

"Really guys?"

Alexander pulled away, smirking at the intruder.

"Don't blame me, John." He said, nuzzling Aaron a bit. "He's just too irresistible."

John sighed and shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

Aaron's face was on fire as Alexander released him, giving him one last peck before walking over to John.

"Bye, babe! Wish me luck!" He said grinning, before following John out leaving Aaron to stand there dazed until Hercules found him.

"Honestly Alexander, you need some self-control."

Alexander grinned at John and shrugged.

"Naw. I'm good."


End file.
